Edd Is Not What 'He' Seems
by MokaTheHat
Summary: What happens when Double-D's life is twist-turned up-side down after Sarah comes to 'his' house in tears?


Well. I've had this idea for a long time now, but never acted on it until now. Started thinking alot and, well, I got this. I used to always think Double D was a girl for some reason, but now I know. But, what if he was a she? PS I am sorry for not working on my Inuyasha fanfic to my other story fans. Kinda stuc and I kinda don't wanna finish it.

* * *

Wow. This was the last person I expected to come to my house, in this condition no less.

"S-sarah?" My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the battered, bleeding girl in front of me. Tears streamed down her bruised face as she tried desperatly to look better in my presence. Her clothes were ripped and her ginger hair was all over her head.

Without a second warning, she flung herself into my arms and started sobbing dramatically, sniffling and trying her best to form words but she just couldn't. Awkwardly, I wrapped one arm around her and stroked her hair. I scanned the street to see if anyone was watching, and when I confirmed no one, I lead her into my house.

Thanking the lord jesus I didn't take the bandages off my chest, we sat on the living room couch and she rested her head on my chest, still crying. As I stroked her hair and patted her back, she slowly, but surely, started to calm down, bit by bit.

"Can you please tell me whats wrong now?" I asked Sarah softly, looking down at her. Slowly she lifted her head from my chest, her face red and puffy, a big stain on my shirt.

"E-ed...he..." She started to silently sob before she could finish.

"What did Ed do?" I asked her, not expecting what came tumbling out of her mouth.

"He raped me!" She practically yelled and started another fit of crying, this time more violently.

My mind almost couldn't process what she had just said. Ed? Doing something so, so distasteful? So, disgusting? I took a closer look at Sarah, and sure enough, dried blood stained her inner thighs from under her skirt, which also lead me to the conclusion that she had no underwear on.

I took in a slow, deep breath, as I looked around. I was starting to panic. Without much thinking, I grabbed Sarahs face and desprately asked, "What did he do to you?"

When I got no response, I continued. "Tell me!"

"I...I..." She was just so, broken. The look in her eyes held no fiery anger like they usually did, or that mischivious glint, just a broken soul who was lonely and vulnerable.

That made me think, why me? After what a boy had done to her, why would she come to someone she thought was a boy. A friend to the wrong-doer no less?Why not Nazz?

After what felt like forever, Sarah finally looked up at me, still crying but much calmer now. "Double D, please, kiss me."

I looked at Sarah, bewilderment in my eyes. What had she just said?

"What?" I was answered by her lips pressed against mine. At first, my brain couldn't process what was happening. After a few seconds, I pushed her off of me and stood up as fast as I could.

"Double D, I need someone to love me. I love you! Please!" Sarah begged and stood up, hugging me.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her face, into her eyes, before saying "Sarah! What has gotten into you? You don't want to do this! You are not thinking straight! If you really can't go anywhere else, then sleep here for tonight and we will talk in the morning when your thinking straight!" I shook her as I tried my best to hold back my anger and keep from yelling.

Before she could say another word, I ran out of the room and up the stairs so I could get to my room.

I slammed my door and pressed my back against it. Oh god, what just happened? I couldn't believe Ed would do something like this. Why would he? He would never do something like this to Sarah. Sure she was mean to him a lot of the time, but he would never do this. And Sarah kissed me. She KISSED me. Oh god, why? Why did everyone have to think I was a boy? And that was my first kiss.

I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly before I opened them again and examined my room. It was the same as when I was a kid, everything was labeled and in order. But I did have a few knick-knacks from my pals.

Snatching off my hat I let my black hair flow freely. It wasn't all that long since I had to keep it under a hat. It stopped just past my soulders. It was curly too. I conemplated on the fact if I should take a shower or not, so I decided against it. I couldn't have Sarah finding out my secret.

Running my tounge over my braces, I walked towards my closet and took off my plain white shirt. I had to get braces since my parents wanted me to have perfect teeth, and everything got stuck in the gap. I neatly folded the shirt and placed it in my basket marked 'Dirty Clothing'.

I ran my fingers through my hair and ruffled it furiosly. In about an hour, so much happened to me. I found out my best friend was a rapist, that Sarah loved me, and I could never say 'Oh, my first kiss was with this really cute guy!'

I pulled down my sweat-pants and folded those too, placing them in the basket as well. After that was done, I slowly unwound the bandages from around my chest, smiling softly as I felt the tightness leave my breast. The little girls were starting get a little big and I was hoping I wouldn't have to live up to the name 'Double-D' even though I was maybe a C-cup.

I poked at my tummy, thinking of how much fatter I was compared to when I was younger. Some of the kids at school had actually started calling my fat, or pumpkin because I was kinda short for a 'boy'. After I changed into my pajamas and settled mysef in bed, I thought to myself 'Will this affect my life in any way, shape, or form?'

For a few minutes, I went over what could and couldn't happen, I concluded that if I played my cards right, I would be scott-free. With that said and done, I went to sleep, eagerly awaiting my conversation with Sarah in the morning.

* * *

So, I hope you enjoy this litle story. Please tell me if you liked this or not and give me some tips. I'm kinda rusty cause I haven't written in forever. So, review, favorite, or just tell me what you don't like. But please don't flame me because I really won't appreciate it. Thanks and see you next time! (PS Sorry for any errors, can't do it myself and my typing thingy is dumb as fuck.)


End file.
